A Magnificent Rose
by otkcp
Summary: A special little orphan finds her way in to the hearts of the seven peace keepers. Warnings: violence, spanking, swearing and Pagan/Wiccan religious themes and mild supernatural themes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A special little orphan finds her way in to the hearts of the seven peace keepers.

Warnings: violence, spanking, swearing and Pagan/Wiccan religious themes and mild supernatural themes.

**A Magnificent Rose**

**Chapter One: Nutmeg And Rose**

The small figure moved so quickly that he, Vin, wasn't entirely sure he had actually seen correctly, he turned to the man on the horse next to him "hey Chris, did ya jist see what I did?" he asked his friend "if ya mean that little bit of a girl the jist done run past us, then I believe I did" the black clad man replied. With the confirmation that he hadn't been seeing things, Vin dismounted from his horse and walked over to the bushes he'd seen the little girl run into.

"Hey now sweetheart, ya cain come on out, we aint gonna hurt ya none" he assured the girl, reaching his arms out to scoop her up. She should have been scared, she didn't know these men but the sense they gave her was one of strength and goodness, she could see it in their auras, she was safe with them.

Her Mama had told her to always trust in what her instincts told her about others and to listen to the auras, the goddess had given her the gift of seeing them for a reason. "well now aint you a little on the smallish side to be out here by your lonesome?" Vin asked as he pulled the child into his arms.

The little girl didn't answer "we are yer Ma and Pa?" Chris asked, looking at the little girl "I aint never met my Papa, Mama never tole me about him neither" the girl said, apparently over her shyness "an' Mama went away" the way she said it and the sad look at the sky made it clear where the girl's Mama had gone to.

"Well then I guess you'll jist have to come with us back to town then" Chris said giving Vin a pointed look, there was no way they could leave the little girl out there by herself. Vin went to lift the little girl up onto his saddle when she began to protest "no wait, I caint go, not yet, not without Nutmeg" she insisted, wriggling out of Vin's hold.

"who's Nutmeg?" the two men asked as the little girl ran off into the trees, Vin quickly followed after her, Chris not far behind, when they caught up to the petit child they found her calling to a beautiful and obviously wild mare.

"Nutmeg, come on we gotta go now" the little girl called to the horse edging closer and closer, worrying the two watching men "woe now miss, that horse aint been gentled so ya best not ta be gettin' too close" Vin warned the girl who ignored him and moved yet closer to the horse "I aint gonna leave Nutmeg, not ever" she insisted a little touchily.

"Now come on, that horse is dangerous" Vin tried again but was met with an angry response "Nutmeg aint no danger ta me, she won't hurt me none" the child demanded as she walked right up to the young mare, using an old tree stump as help, she climbed onto the horses back, using the main as makeshift reigns she steered the horse over to where Vin and Chris were watching them in amazement.

"She's mine and there aint nobody who cain take her away from me" there was a look of pure determination on the little girl's face that made it very clear she would not part with the horse she had claimed as her's.

"well now, how's about we rope her an' you ride with one of us to town?" Vin offered, the child looked pensive for a moment then agreed "okay, but I gotta sit on 'er while you fix the rope or she won't let ya" she said. Vin worked quickly, roping the mare and attaching the other end to his own horse to lead them back to town.

On the ride back Chris spoke up "well now It seems we know ya horse name but not yer's" he said, she turned to look at him "well I don't know yer's neither" she told him "well then I'm Chris and that there is Vin, now how 'bout you?" he introduced them both.

"I'm Rosalynn-Leah, but ya cain jist call me Rose"

**A/N: not very long but just the idea I've been toying with the past couple of days, well let me know what you think.**

Rosalynn-Leah Angel Tyler "Rose" (8) her mother, Rosemary, was a Wiccan priestess who in fear of being found out as a witch did not stay in one town very long. She taught her young daughter her craft. Ty is very strong willed, she believes in peace and healing but will react to protect herself and others, and she has a strong bond and gift when it comes to animals especially her kitten and Familiar, Fury and her horse Nutmeg. She's a petit girl, with dark red hair and bright green eyes; she wears a symbol of the goddess (a full-moon with a crescent moon on each side) necklace around her neck and never takes it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Seven Plus One**

She was a spirited child, the wee girl Vin and Chris had found all alone with nothing but her knapsack and a wild horse she had christened Nutmeg. The two men had brought the child back into town with them, her horse in toe.

Vin had tamed the horse and as for Rose he and the other men had fallen prey to her cuteness and charm, in the two weeks that Rose had been in Four Corners she had won the hearts of the small town's seven peace keepers.

There was something about the sweet, redheaded child that seemed to draw the men towards her. Rose was an intelligent child who could already read and write quite well for a girl of just eight. But she had her quirks; she had told the men that she knew she could trust them because their auras held light and goodness.

They didn't really understand what she meant by this, whenever she was asked about her parents she said with certainty that they were gone but they would always be with her. She had not once removed the pendant from around her neck since she had come to town and she had refused outright to enter the Church but she would not say why when asked.

Rose did not have her own bed yet, but alternated between sharing with each of the seven, every night before she slept she would stand at the open window and look up at the moon; she would speak with strength and power in her young voice.

"Good night Goddess, Mother of all creation, I give you thanks for your guidance as you watch over me while I sleep, so mote it be".

and when she woke in the morning she would stand and look up at the sun and say "Good morning God, Father of all creation, I give you thanks for your guidance as you watch over me during my day, so mote it be" just as her Mama had taught her, she was careful not to be seen or heard as she did so, she still had the fear of prosecution for her beliefs that her mother had taught her from infancy.

For someone so young she held a lot of fear, she had been raised with it, she had always been moving as witches could not stay in one town too long for fear of being hung. Rosemary had loved her daughter but her craft, her beliefs had been passed down from generation to generation and had meant so much to her that she could not just abandon them, even to give her daughter a place to call home.

The closest thing to home the Rose had known was the comfort and ritual of their beliefs, they were the one constant in her young life and she would not give them up now, she had the responsibility to learn more of her craft and pass it on to the next generation of Tyler witches.

One of the few belongings she had was their family book of shadows, it was filled with spells, rituals and family history, it had been her mother's and now it was her's and Rose vowed to keep it safe as it was family after all.

The men kept her safe too but they could not know of her craft, she must sneak off to the trees to commune with nature and perform the rituals that were necessary in life. She used the wooden rail to help her mount Nutmeg, then using his mane as reigns she trotted off, she would be back just as soon as her work was done and it shant take long.

**A/N: it's been a while since I updated I know and no it isn't very long but It's getting late and I should head to bed soon. Tomorrow I will re-watch season 1 of Mag 7 and try and right some more with the boys. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review Arohanui (lots of love) D. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been awhile...hope you like the chappie =)

**Chapter Three: Fury**

Rose was lying in a clearing, surrounded by as many of the elements she could find. She lay on the soft grass with her eyes closed and listened to the sounds of nature. The trees rustled in the light breeze and the sound of the water flowing in the creek by the edge of the clearing helped to lull Rose into and light meditative state.

As she lay there her thoughts turned to her Mother, oh how she missed her but she would not cry; no 'cause her Mama would not want her to be sad but to rejoice in the memories of all the good times they had had together and to remember that she was never alone.

"I miss you Mama" she whispered to the sky above, her Mama was gone from this earthly plane but she was not gone from the world, not truly and fully as long as Rose still remembered and loved her a little each day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a louder rustling in the bushes, a loud mewing sound and the feeling of power and magick trickling over her entire body and mind, but it was not a power she understood or had felt before, it was something new.

Rose was a brave wee thing and rather curious of life, so she got to her feet and edged over to the bushes, where the noise was coming from but just as she reached to move the shrubbery aside and tiny black fluff-ball jumped out at her, swiping at the air with a tiny little clawed paw.

The little girl's face lit up with happiness and she laughed as she watched the tiny animal, that she could now see was a kitten, stalk a winged bug. The kitten jumped and took swipe after swipe at the bug, trying with all its might to catch the prey.

When the bug flew away, the black kitten let out an angry sounding meow and pounced on a nearby flower, tearing it to shreds with tiny but sharp claws. The kitten gave the destroyed flower a look of what seemed to be satisfaction before turning its attention to the redheaded girl.

The kitten walked up to her and began to rub against her side, meowing and purring loudly, clearly wanting attention. Rose picked the fluff-ball up, noted that he was a boy and cuddled him close "hi little guy, are ya all by ya lonesome?" she asked him.

He just continued to purr now rubbing his own face against her's, Rose giggled and put the kitten down on the soft grass in front of her. she found a small apple lying under a nearby tree and rolled it for the kitten.

She watched and laughed as he chased after the fruit with such energy "ya gonna need a name" she said to the cat "hmm, I know I'ma call ya Fury" she said finally "yeah I think it suits ya" the kitten, now named Fury gave a loud meow that Rose took as his agreeing to the name.

Rose was having so much fun playing with her new kitten that she did not notice the sun begin to set our realise that the seven men who now took care of her might be worried about where she was and whether or not she was safe and unharmed.

Meanwhile back in town Ezra stood on the front steps of his saloon and called out to the girl "Rose, our evening meal has been prepared, come and join us while we dine" but when he did not see the red haired child come running towards him and did not receive any form of reply he became concerned and went to inform his comrades that their young charge appeared to be missing.

**A/N: I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry but the rest of this story, which will also be put on today will be short, there are three more chapters after this one and then that is it for this story...sorry guys but my Muse isn't in the mood to help me write more for this fic. Please review =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mission: Find Rose, Part 1**

When the men had called for Rose to join them for supper and received no reply they had become quite worried and having not found her in town they had decided to split up and search for her.

_JD _

He had wanted to join in on the 'split up and search' mission that had been set up by the his fellow peace keepers but he had been ordered to stay put and mind the jailhouse and keep an eye out in case Rose came back into town.

JD was worried about the wee girl they had all come to care for a lot in the two weeks that she had been with them. Rose was just a little kid, a little girl to be exact and no little girl should be wondering out of town all by their lonesome and without telling anyone where they were heading.

The young Sheriff leaned back in his chair and opened up one of his dime store novels, as he read he thought to himself 'I hope they find her soon.' Before he became fully emerged in the adventure story he was reading.

_Buck_

He was worried about the little lady, she was such a wee thing and he did not know what he would do if anything happened to her; he had grown quite fond of the little girl over the past couple of weeks.

A part of him was a little angry at Rose, why would she just disappear on them like that, surely she knew that they would be worried about her, honestly what had that girl been thinking. Buck gave his horse a gentle nudge and said aloud.

"Come on Bud, let's go 'n fine our lil' flower" he said and galloped off towards the trees in hopes of finding young Rose.

_Nathan_

Nathan was a healer and his first thought when they could not find the child was that she might be hurt, so he had gathered together some clean bandages, sterilised scissors and a flask of boiled water just in case the girl was in need of some medical attention.

He hoped that Rose was okay and had just wondered off to explore and had not noticed how much time had passed, although if that were the case and the eight year old was not hurt Nathan felt that she would not stay that way and one of his fellow peace keepers, most likely Chris, would impart the importance of never wondering off alone and always informing someone of where you were going with a few well placed and firm swats to her young behind.

And it would be rightly so, the girl had to learn how to be a part of a family and Nathan knew he and the other men were very willing to help her learn exactly how to do so.

_Josiah _

The Preacher sent up a quick and silent prayer to God that the small, redheaded girl was safe and that she was found quickly and brought home so that they could finish their supper and get some much needed and oh so welcomed sleep.

Josiah was a spiritual man and he trusted in God, trusted that he would watch over Rose and protect her until one of them found her and brought her back home, to Four Corners, safely and unharmed. The man continued to send up those silent prayers as he rode out of town and towards some neighbouring trees in search of their young little Rose.

'let her be safe, please let her be okay'.

**A/N: right, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please review...I love reviews =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Mission: Find Rose, Part 2**

_Ezra _

Ez was worried, he had never felt that kind of fear and worry before, not even during any of his cons or the many gun fights he had gotten into since come to this town. He had realised just how much he and he was sure the other men had come to care for the young girl known as Rose.

They were all very concerned for her safety and had split up to try and find the child that was now 'theirs' and Ezra hoped that they found her soon, he did not like these feelings of uneasiness and worry.

No he did not like them, not one little bit.

_Chris_

Chris was not just worried, no, but angry too he had already lost one child, his son Adam, and to him this felt like the universe was trying to take another child from him but he would not let it happen, No sir, he would make sure that Rose was found a brought home safely even if it was the last thing he did.

The black clad gun-fighter looked up at the darkening night sky and said "Sarah, you and Adam watch over her okay?" he continued to speak into the slightly chilled evening "keep her safe for us...'til we fine her".

He felt a shiver down his spine and took that as a sign of agreement, his late wife and son would watch over his new 'daughter' and keep her safe until she was in his arms again. It was a comforting thought and it was the one that he used to keep him going.

Rose would be safe, now all he needed to do was find her, find her and bring her home and maybe impart a lesson on letting adults know where you are at all times.

_Vin_

He had spent so many years alone, with no one to call his family, but now he had had his six brothers in arms and their one beautiful little girl, their shared child, their daughter of their hearts Rose. He knew that they needed to find her soon and bring her home.

They had grown very attached in the past weeks and had come to claim Rose as the child of their hearts and losing her would devastate them all but especially Chris, Chris who had lost a child already and Vin did not think that he could live with seeing the man go through losing Rose.

No they would not lose her, he was going to find her and make damned sure that she learnt that going off all on her lonesome was not allowed and would not be tolerated again. Vin was a good tracker, one of the best around in fact and he knew that he could find Rose and Nutmeg before too long.

He had found a trail, one that he was almost certain belonged to Rose's mare, Nutmeg, he continued to follow it, he wounded in and out of trees for nearly twenty minutes before he came to a small clearing.

He saw Nutmeg first; the beautiful horse was grassing on the lovely, fresh green grass down by the small creek. Rose was in the middle the clearing and appeared to be unharmed. She was happily rolling apples for a small black fluff-ball that was, Vin noted a tiny wee kitten.

He felt relief at seeing the Rose was unharmed but that relief was soon replaced with anger "Rosalynn-Leah git ya little hiney over here now" he said sharply, the little girl who had not noticed him there gave a startled jump.

She got to her feet and ran quickly over to stand in front of her angry guardian. Vin grabbed a hold of her arm, turned her to the side and landed a series of eight sharp and rather painful swats to her unsuspecting backside.

Rose let out a surprised yelp "Don' yeh ever run off on us like that again" he scolded her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Vin, I won' I promise" the little girl said, crying a little from the mild sting in her rear and accepted his embrace. She felt safe in his arms, safer than she had ever really felt anywhere else in the world.

"Come on then, let's git back ta town" he said and helped her up onto Nutmeg, she had placed the fluffy kitten, Fury she had told him, into her knapsack for the ride into town so that he did not get lost or trampled.

The pair road back into town, side by side.

**A/N: I really don't know how I feel about this story...but hope you enjoyed anyways =D**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I decided to finish this story off with this chapter; I know it's pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Rose would like to let you know that she is still around and if you wish to read more with her in it then check out: .net/s/7037407/1/Rose_Amalia and who know Rose and my Muse may ask me to write a sequel to this...perhaps Rose in another time? Any and all suggestions are most welcome.

**Chapter Six: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

In the months that had passed by Rose had begun to settle into her life in the small town that she now resided, she loved being with the seven men who now cared for her they were all the family she had now, well them and her horse, Nutmeg and her familiar, a kitten she had found and dub Fury.

The men cared for her, played with her, made sure she had everything she could ever need. Each man played a slightly different role in her life.

Chris was the strictest one of them, but he was the one who took her fishing and taught her to carve, she had watched how her being in his life had changed his aura, it had lighten and a long standing pain and burden had been lifted some.

JD was the youngest of the men and he loved to ride, he often had short races with her and helped her out with caring for Nutmeg, as she, Rose, was such a small wee girl, she couldn't rightly care for a big mare like Nutmeg all on her lonesome could she now.

Josiah had taught her that not all preachers were evil men, but that some were men with hearts of gold or should she say an aura of a light gold. He was a strong and caring man who had held her as she cried after a particularly nasty nightmare about the men who had hung her Mama hit. She still kept her beliefs and secret and had not told any of the seven about her gifts but she knew that someday she might be able to and she knew in her heart that Josiah would do to her what the last preacher she had met had done to her Mama.

Buck was her big teddy bear, he was always there for some cuddling and always willing to get dirty and play with her. He was the one who had been yelled at by Chris when he had brought himself and Rose back from playing, covered head from toe in mud "what in the hell were you thinking, rolling in the damn mud like some kind of pig!"

Nathan was a gentle and caring soul and his aura was one of light and healing. Rose loved to help the dark healer in his clinic, healing was one of her natural talents and she loved to help others so working in the clinic was one of her favourite pastimes.

Ezra had taught her to play poker and other card games, but only for matchsticks, candy and such as Josiah had been very much against the child gambling. Ezra was also the one responsible for the majority of her schooling, helping her with her reading, writing and arithmetic but Rose didn't mind schooling, not really as she loved to learn.

And then there was Vin and although she loved all the men the same she had the strongest bond with Vin, his bed was her preferred place to reside at night, with him was where she felt safest. She and him for the most part spent their time walking or riding or even swimming, their time together was almost always peaceful and surrounded by nature, it reminded Rose of being with her Mama who she still missed greatly each and every single day, but the pain had lessened over the months that she had been with her seven new Papa's.

"Rose, it's supper time, come 'n eat" Vin called from the steps of the saloon and the tiny redheaded girl came running at his call, her wee kitten, Fury at her heels. Rose felt at peace with the universe and she felt safe, she felt as if she were finally home. Home was where the heart was and Rose's heart belonged to the seven peace keepers of Four Corners, she was safe and she was home...for now.

**A/N: well that's all folks...review and let me know what you think =D **


End file.
